Ororo Storm and T'Challa in Relaxation
by BFS
Summary: Storm and T'Challa mix work with pleasure as they help Jamie Madrox  Multiple Man  on a case involving missing couples.


Story: Relaxation II

Prelude

A near forgotten legend was that of king Farouk and queen Odessa. They were blessed with magical abilities and a great love. Such was their love that they neglected their kingdom and concentrated on themselves. The couple created a mystical hide away and stayed there for long periods. Their kingdom fell into ruin, but the lovers didn't care. The king and queen made the hide away their permanent home and were never seen or heard from again.

Part One

Mornings inside the Eros Nexus were grand affairs. In the yawning dawn, peacocks expanded their glorious upper tails to catch the first rays of the sun. The Kissadees and Birds of Paradise bounced off the limbs of the Poui and Silk Cotton trees. The songbirds called out to their mates and Rainbow Billed Toucans flew across the landscape that resembled the Elysium Fields of ancient Greece.

Nestled in the foot of a purple hill, was a small futuristic house. Adjacent to it was a meditation ground for spiritual relaxation, and it was here that a few peacocks congregated. Hot springs created clouds of mist that cascaded down the shoulder of the hill.

In the house, T'Challa was drowning in Ororo's sweet scent, and he ran a finger through her long vivid white hair.

"You are so beautiful," he said wholeheartedly.

"When did you notice?" she asked playfully and rubbed his back.

"Oh. I have always noticed," said a spirited T'Challa. "So what do you want to do? Spend all day here or check out the scenes that Farouk suggested?"

"We have been inside for a whole day now. We should get some sunshine," answered Ororo. "Not like we have not been making our own sun inside of here."

"But do we have to leave right away?" asked T'Challa.

"No," said Ororo and she kissed him. "Come here," she whispered in between the kisses.

The couple melted into each other's arms. They made love until they were out of breath.

Mid morning found T'Challa staring at the valley. The air was fresh and still chilly. Ororo was getting dressed for the walk about. T'Challa stared at the decorated footpath that meandered through the garden and went into the valley. It was Odessa who had shown it to T'Challa and Ororo.

"I wonder where she and her husband are now?" pondered T'Challa.

Apart from taking a mini vacation, Ororo and T'Challa were trying to gain the trust of their illustrious hosts in order to find out whether they were taking the lives of people. Farouk and Odessa had taken a client of Ororo's friend Madrox (the Multiple Man) along with his wife to a secret place. The client had seen couples frozen and coated in a marble white substance. Farouk and Odessa had turned the people and offered to do the same to the client if he wanted to remain eternally with his wife. The client had rejected the idea.

Farouk and Odessa seemingly tried to force him to re considered. The client thought that they were insane and he demanded to be set free. The hosts obliged.

The client then left the island, and he tried to get the authorities to intervene, but that came to nothing because there was not sufficient evidence. In a last ditch effort, the client had hired Madrox's detective agency and then the mutant had asked Ororo to look into the matter.

The Eros Nexus only catered to the extremely wealthy and famous couples. And T'Challa and Ororo had fit the bill. The other aspect of the Eros Nexus was that it was promoted not as an ordinary resort, but an experience.

And an experience it was indeed. A sense of adventure was the most alluring thing about the island. For the Eros Nexus was not on any of the modern world maps. It had appeared two years ago in the Ionian Sea. That body of water between Italy and Greece. But further investigations showed the island on several ancient maps.

Then strangely the governments of Italy and Greece granted control of the island to Farouk and Odessa.

The Black Panther remembered that Farouk was an old man. He was six foot one and still full of life and energy. He carried a walking cane that was decorated by a brass serpent.

Odessa was a slender woman. She was five foot nine and had a ready smile. Like her husband, she had a royal gait and also carried a decorated walking cane.

The hosts had informed T'Challa and Ororo that there were five other guests on Eros Nexus. But they would never meet due to the privacy policy that the resort operated under.

Ororo stepped onto the porch and took in the view of the valley.

"It looks glorious," she commented. "Any sign of Farouk and Odessa?'

"None."

"They must have gone to that Roden Island. If we can't get our hosts to take us there then we'll have to find it ourselves," said Ororo.

"By the way, nothing substantial has come up on their backgrounds. I told the secret service to keep on checking," said T'Challa.

"Oddly enough, they don't look like killers," stated Ororo.

"Even jolly people in their sixties have a mean streak," said T'Challa slyly.

"I think Odessa said that they were married for forty years now," said Ororo, leaning against her husband.

"Yeah. I do remember her saying that."

"What were you and Farouk discussing when Odessa was showing me around the house?"

T'Challa embraced the woman he loved. "He was offering his fine wine collection. I could call anytime I wanted to go through it and I could take as many as I wished."

"He's mighty generous. I wonder if all the other guests get the same treatment," said Ororo.

"Though he did get cagey when I asked how this place came to be," admitted T'Challa.

"Still that wine offer might be our ticket in. You should take him up on it," said Ororo.

"I will."

"Now let's see what this valley is hiding," said Ororo.

Her eyes turned solid white as she manipulated thermal air currents that lifted the couple from the porch. Then they soared into the sky.

Part Two

A golden winged horse glided across the couple's path. T'Challa spin barreled his way to the creature and he settled on the steed's back; he then held the mane to steer the animal. The horse obeyed T'Challa's guidance without resistance.

"How is it?" asked Ororo.

"Almost like the sky bike," replied T'Challa with a smile. He patted the side of the golden beast.

He noted the wing span and the ease that the horse moved through the air.

Ororo was glad that they had the opportunity to really cut loose, because of the stress they had been under for several months. Ororo's main stress had been the mutant Malice ever since the woman joined X men under Magneto's invitation. Ororo and Malice were mutual enemies, although the Wind Rider acted professionally whenever she went to the X men for missions and Malice was there.

Ororo had learned that Malice had been taking combat training in the X men and she was becoming quite formidable. It was a far cry from the sloppy street fighter that Ororo had encountered. Hank "Beast" McCoy had even confirmed that Malice was indeed a potential omega class mutant.

"Just to add to my worries," thought Ororo.

"Honey are you all right?" asked T'Challa, looking at his wife with concern.

"I was thinking about Malice," said Ororo, with a slight frown.

"She is bound to make a mistake, and then we can deal with her," said T'Challa.

"Yes," said Ororo and then something caught her attention. "Look," she said, pointing to the left.

A flock of pinkish white flamingos were flying nearby. Ororo counted twenty of the splendid birds.

"This place has everything," commented T'Challa.

"Let's go over the mainland to see if we can spot Farouk and Odessa," suggested Ororo.

"Sure."

T'Challa also had issues on his mind. He was still making up his mind if it was wise to use Enzi as an informant. She would have to get deep within the structure of a splinter cell.

"Could I really use her as a pawn? That can't be right," thought T'Challa. "And Umba wouldn't forgive me if anything awful should happen to her."

The horse whipped up its wings due to a natural change in the air currents. T'Challa guided the beast downwards until they grazed the high branches of the forest.

T'Challa thought about his other nemesis, Soberk. A trap was almost in place for that man.

"Stop that," said Ororo, as she glided down and came next to him.

Shocked, T'Challa turned to her.

"Leave the business side of things for now," chided Ororo.

"You were reading my thoughts?" asked T'Challa in humor.

"I read your face," she said and smiled. "I'll race you to that next plateau."

"All right. Say when," said T'Challa.

"Now," said Ororo. Then she accelerated forward.

Ororo was in her element whenever she flew. She had such a connection to the natural world that sometimes she allowed it to guide her. She called it the Way of the Wind.

"Hey," exclaimed T'Challa and he laughed a little. "All right buddy don't let me down."

T'Challa urged the horse forward. There was a jerk like a race car going from zero to a hundred in less than five seconds. T'Challa hadn't fully expected such a sheer pace and he quickly held on tighter to the mane.

The horse caught up to Ororo just as she was about to reach the plateau. It was the most it could do. Ororo arrived at the plateau and she turned. She knew the horse was there because she had felt it moving in the air currents.

"He's faster than I thought," she said, while pointing at the horse.

"That makes two of us," T'Challa remarked.

"Makes you wonder where Farouk and Odessa got them. They might be genetically engineered."

"It's a possibility," said T'Challa. "I recall that there were horses like this one that roamed Greece until they were hunted to extinction."

"That is so sad," lamented Ororo, and she gently rubbed the horse's face. It stared back at her with almond eyes.

Part Three

Farouk yawned and stretched on the balcony.

"What a lovely day," Odessa said over his shoulder.

"It certainly is," remarked Farouk.

"Do you think that T'Challa took the bait about the wine?"

"If not then we'll head over to the house and check them."

Then Farouk spotted a moving object in the sky. He concentrated on it and saw that it was T'Challa on a winged horse. He noticed that Ororo was nearby.

"They are coming," said Farouk. "He's riding a horse and she is flying on her own."

Odessa stood next to him. "It's just like the old days. Everyone flying. Oddly, T'Challa and Ororo remind me of us when we were young and powerful. Ororo must be one of those Rain Queens who we heard about."

"I hope that they don't cause us as much trouble as the last couple," said Farouk.

"Like I said before, we did not charm them enough. We'll have to do better with these two."

"We'll have to show them that they should give up their nation like we did. That in the long run it will be better for them."

"That sounds selfish in a way. We shouldn't be that blunt," said Odessa. "I noted a sense of nobility in Ororo."

"Agreed. But do you think that it is time to leave. We have been out here quite longer than before."

Odessa leaned lovingly against him. "Yes. I'm starting to miss having you all to myself."

"Then we can turn back to our youthful selves. Although you are still a beauty to behold in this disguise," said Farouk, as he gently passed his fingers over Odessa's face.

T'Challa and Ororo were almost upon the house. Farouk waved them down and Odessa saw about the horse.

"Came for the wine after all?" asked Farouk, as he gently slapped T'Challa's right shoulder.

"Well I have to see the quality first," said T'Challa.

"And I see you took a ride on one of our famous horses," Farouk pointed.

"Yes. I was wondering about that. Are they genetically engineered?"

Farouk was not familiar with the term, so he brushed over it with a smile and simply said, "Yes."

Odessa came back to the front of the house. "Would you come inside? We already have some refreshments waiting in case any of our guests decided to visit," she said warmly and with a big juicy smile.

Several minutes later, both couples were in the airy house. Odessa played lightly on a framed harp. The soundboard was tuck to her left side, while her fingers gracefully plucked at the silk strings. She sat comfortably in a chair as she played for the captivated audience. They clapped when she was finished.

"Wonderful," said Farouk.

"It was indeed," commented Ororo.

Now both couples were at the same game- Roden Island. T'Challa and Ororo wanted to get there and Farouk and Odessa wanted to take them-but they had to ensure that their guests were up to a great suspension in belief. Farouk seized the moment to examine the pair.

"This may sound strange, but I have a thing for knowing when two people are genuinely in love with each other. And you two strike me as being head over heels for one another," said Farouk.

"Thanks for the compliment," said T'Challa.

"Now there is a place in the Nexus that is really special. It is called Roden Island," said Farouk and he leaned forward as though to tell a delicious secret. "This magical place reacts to a couple's love for each other in ways unimaginable. But it has to be genuine love."

"Sounds plausible," said Ororo. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Well I would like you to visit the place," said Farouk.

"Sure," said Ororo.

Farouk smacked his palms together loudly. "How about we go right now?"

"That would be fine," said T'Challa.

Gladly, Farouk turned to his wife. "Dear if you would," he said.

Odessa snapped her magical fingers and the group was teleported to Roden Island. The mystical island was in the middle of one of Eros Nexus's lakes. A heavy curtain of mist obscured it from the mainland.

The group appeared in the centre of the flat island. An assortment of strange yet beautiful flora covered the island. Humming birds darted about. The air was tainted by the scent of roses. T'Challa and Ororo then noticed the life like statues of men and women.

Every statue had a garland. The couples faced each other and seemed to be staring into each other's eyes. Most were standing while the rest were either seated or lying down. The faces held human warmth in them. The people were more frozen in animation than complete statues.

"This must be it," thought Ororo, with disgust.

"Hold on," she said. " What are these?" she pointed to the statues.

"Lovers suspended in time," replied Odessa, sweetly.

T'Challa had sized up his hosts. He was without his sword, but he had his wits. He merely had to distract Farouk and use his great speed to reach the man and subdue him. Ororo would be able to handle Odessa in some way.

"How did they become like this?" inquired Ororo in a direct tone.

"They asked to be," answered Odessa, charmingly and she explained, "You see this place offers you the chance to stay together for eternity. These couples agreed."

"And they did so willingly?" quizzed Ororo.

"Of course, my husband and I are not the kind of people who force things on others," stated Odessa, even though the people were told that the slumber would be temporary.

"Then prove it," said Ororo. "Wake these people."

Odessa rubbed her wrinkled forehead and she said. "This is not working. It is best we just-"

Ororo made a pre-emptive strike with an air blast that knocked Odessa over.

"We aren't leaving so soon," said Ororo, who believed that Odessa was about to teleport the group. "I think you entrapped those people."

T'Challa used the distraction to sprint to Farouk's side. Then the Black Panther using his thumb struck two nerve centers on Farouk's spine. That left the old king paralysed.

"My love," shouted Odessa, then she began changing.

Beads of light appeared over her and in the process the old woman became young, and she was dressed in a queen's robes. Odessa flew off the ground towards her husband. Ororo came into her path.

"Darling, I have lived since the time of Atlantis and Lemuria. My powers vastly outstrip yours. In fact, I mastered elemental manipulation in my second millennium," said Odessa boastfully. "Now move aside or else you'll wish that we never crossed paths."

"I don't back down to bluffs."

"Don't test my-"

T'Challa interrupted the queen's rant.

"You should heed the warning Odessa. Your husband is in a state of paralysis that any sudden trauma or exertion will be detrimental. Even if he tries to mentally cast a spell it will do him great harm. So I suggest that you capitulate," said T'Challa firmly.

Odessa thought about it for a moment.

"T'Challa dearest, I can finish off you and your lovely wife with a mere snap of my fingers and then see to my husband," said Odessa in mock humility.

"Then Wakanda will rain down on this place," said Ororo.

"Hardly likely since Farouk and I only reveal the Nexus ever so often, especially if we just want the company. So by the time your forces come in search of you, the Nexus would be long gone," said a delighted Odessa.

The earth moved violently. Long vines stretched out the garden like the tentacles of a giant octopus. The seeking vines went after the group. As T'Challa and Farouk were on the ground they were held first. Ororo and Odessa dodged the vines.

Storm fired a burst of lightening from her palms to keep the vines away. Odessa murmured a few words that caused the vines to age and whither. On the ground, T'Challa summoned his strength to remove the binds. He did this successfully. In haste, T'Challa released Farouk from the paralysis but applied pressure to a nerve that made the man lose consciousness.

A multitude of creatures made from mud and clay rose out of the ground like zombies. They clawed over T'Challa and his prisoner. Above, Ororo and Odessa still wrestled with the vines. Both women noticed that the frozen people were endangered.

"Odessa, what is happening here?" shouted Ororo.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before," answered Odessa.

"Well get those people out of here," Storm ordered.

"No. Taking them out will break the suspension. The sudden shock from that will be harmful to them," insisted Odessa.

T'Challa's voice of reason broke through the noise of the melee. "Then take the four of us out of here. The place is reacting to our anger."

Ororo glanced at her husband who fought the monstrosities while carrying Farouk on his left shoulder. Nimbly, T'Challa leapt onto the head of one of the creatures crushing it. Then he skipped to the heads of the six other monsters, destroying them.

More of the steely vines snaked out of the ground and coiled around the frozen people. The intent was clear.

"Odessa," Ororo gasped.

Then she heard the sharp snap of the woman's fingers. In a flash, the group was taken from Roden and they appeared in a field. A pack of capybaras were startled by the intrusion and darted from the scene. They left lanes in the tall flowers in the departure.

Ororo glided on the wind whilst Odessa simply levitated.

"If any of those people were damaged I will place the blame squarely on you," said Odessa.

"That's not to say that you didn't harm them in the first place," stressed Ororo.

"You keep on insisting that we did something heinous, which is far from the truth," lambasted Odessa.

"You have yet to disprove it," Ororo shot back.

"That's it. I want you out of the Nexus," demanded Odessa.

"We will not leave without the other guests," said T'Challa.

"The sad thing is that we were interested in you two and not the other guests," lamented Odessa. "And that is the only reason I have not resorted to more extreme measures in dealing with you."

"You still have not given us an answer," said Ororo flatly.

Part Four

Ororo noticed the glint in Odessa's eyes.

"She's about to do something," thought Ororo.

The Wind Rider concentrated on manipulation of a dense mist. The impediment shrouded the vicinity and Ororo took the opportunity to swoop down to T'Challa.

"I have a plan," he whispered. "Bury Farouk and me in the ground. Then-"

"Then I'll lead her to your hiding spot," said Ororo, as she saw the final part of the plan. "Get ready."

Ororo summoned a tornado that ripped up the earth. T'Challa lay prone on the ground and allowed the earth to cover him.

Then Ororo felt a disturbance with her mental connection with the elemental forces.

"Odessa," she thought.

The woman's voice boomed and the sky darkened. A bank of over head clouds turned into the woman's face. The mist was dissipating.

"As I said before, elemental manipulation is child's play to me," said Odessa.

"I have walked amongst and bested higher entities than you," chided Ororo, as she unleashed her fury on Odessa.

The ancient magician formed a swirling cocoon of air around her that shielded her from the dagger like hail. The lightening bolts and plasma energy were parried to the sides by unseen forces.

"I can say the same thing about you," rebuffed Odessa.

She inhaled deeply and then she screamed like a banshee. The sound wave knocked Storm to the ground. But the Wind Rider nimbly somersaulted to the left to stay out of Odessa's potential follow up attack.

Storm channeled her energies on bringing down Odessa. A great hurricane wind crushed the field on its way to the queen. The forced rammed her into the earth next to T'Challa. The Black Panther rose from his position in a frightful pace and he struck a vital nerve on Odessa. The queen slumped to the side.

Part Five

Thud.

T'Challa and Ororo slipped off the bed followed by the sheets. When their lips finally parted from a deep slow kiss, the couple laughed at their predicament. At that moment, the weight of the world just fell off.

The Eros Nexus case had been wrapped up, but there were a few technicalities. Farouk and Odessa could not be removed from the island. Their bodies simply teleported back to it. Roden Island could not be found no matter how much T'Challa and Ororo scoured the place. Then the Eros Nexus vanished as soon as everyone else left it.

"Tell me something," said Ororo, "why don't you like to totally relax even for an instant?"

"Hmm. It's not how my mind works."

"But you should. I just don't like seeing you run yourself into the ground. You need to take time to recharge. Okay"

"Okay," said T'Challa and he kissed her tenderly.


End file.
